Comfort
by Celtic Pixie
Summary: Kylo Ren sees Rey cold, alone, and shivering, so he gives her his cape and in the morning, she wakes up and it is still there even if he isn't


_**Author's Note**_ – This little gem came about when I was cruising through Tumblr last night and I found a prompt written by Trylo-Ren. I thought it was a cute one. All original credit goes to her. Yeah, it's short, but I didn't think I wanted to make it too long anyway.

Comfort

by Celtic Pixie

..

Kylo Ren usually initiated his day in an analogous way to how he ended it; though the beginning of his day didn't usually include a glass or two – or several, as was tonight; sometimes a good brandy, but this time it was a sweet honey mead. Alcohol, very much like drugs, would normally blur a Force-sensitive's connection to the Force, but the dark side user had utilized a type of Force flow that made certain the alcohol he consumed did not impede on his senses. Just shy of half a dozen drinks later, Kylo called it quits. He walked a quick parameter of the ship before resigning himself to his quarters. He was in desperate need of a good wash up. In less time it took for him to enter his quarters and for the door to hiss shut behind him, Kylo had relieved himself of his clothing, all except for his undergarments.

He never took long showers; at most, they would last just over ten minutes, but he was eager for some rest – or to try to get some, since he hadn't been sleeping well lately – so he was washed up and wrapping a towel around his waist in about five minutes. Had he not been on-board this ship, or had he had another option, Kylo might have just slipped right into his bed without tossing something on. But this ship could get drafty, especially where he slept, and no one would want to accidently walk in on the dark user in all his naked glory. Before he crawled into bed, he pulled on a fresh pair on undergarments.

It could have been very easy for Kylo Ren to close his eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep but less than fifteen minutes in, the man was staring out the window and watching as the stars passed. It was odd for someone of the dark side of the Force to find something so peaceful in a silly thing like stargazing. But it was an oddity that Kylo was throwing himself into more and more as of late. He attempted to focus on just the stars, and not the troubles bubbling in his heart, and allow his eyes to close.

The ship gave a violent jerk forwards, throwing Kylo against the headboard. He hissed a swear beneath his breath and was on his feet, across the room, and thumbing the intercom in less than two point five seconds: " _Keep this damn thing steady!_ " he cursed, and was met with a meekly reply, before he slinked back off to bed. But Kylo did not lay back down; instead, he sat there on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees and his head rested against the palms of his hands. His blood was running hot. He was beginning to feel an intensity of heat gushing through his veins. His pulse hastened. His heart started to throb in his ribcage, until he could hear and feel every beat ringing in his ears.

He closes his eyes and tries to shut it all out.

But as is tapping into his Force abilities to calm himself, he hears not his own voice or his own thoughts but what sounds much like a moaning noise. For the moment, Kylo thinks he hears his own voice. But it isn't. As he soon discovers when he thinks he hears something behind him and he sees Rey curled up in fetal position. He looks around, because he knows their link is through the Force only, yet, here she is.

She looks so peaceful. It makes him forget the pain in his chest. The lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. For that moment, she is beautiful. He has never seen a creature more so. Kylo desperately wants to hold her but he fears waking her, and her screaming in fright for being in his arms. He breathes slowly. He doesn't want to disturb her, but he can't help admiring her, and soon his fingers are lightly stroking her cheek. Rey's body trembles; Kylo recoils back. He thinks for a second he has stirred her, and he mentally scolds himself, but she is shivering.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this – even if he were with her, _physically_ , and not seeing her through their shared bond – yet, Kylo reaches for his cape that lays precariously over the edge of a chair and drapes it over her. It may not be much; hell, he doesn't even know if she will know it is there, but it is the first thing he thinks of. After a beat or two, Rey's shivering does regain control and she seemingly falls into a deeper sleep. The slightest hint of a smile ghosts Kylo's face.

He tries laying down this time. And he decides to face her. To watch her as she sleeps. It isn't long until he, himself, is drifting off as well.

Surprisingly still is when Rey unconsciously decides to roll into his body, and soon resting herself against his chest, and his cape is the only thing covering them both. His breathing and pulse calm. And he cannot help but to snake an arm between the cape and her waist. He finds himself in a comfortable position. For the first time in many weeks, he can sleep.

Neither must have known. Or been aware of how much time has passed.

It is mid-day by the time Rey wakes. Master Luke would probably scold her for being so careless with her time, and she will probably be reprimanding herself as well; this is not like her. But she is also _warm_. She feels so rested. More rested than she has been in quite some time. When she finally does decide to open her eyes, Rey sees she is not alone.

A panic begins to rise in her.

Kylo Ren's cape still lays draped over her body – his frame must be massive because the cape completely conceals every inch of her body.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, lightyears away, Kylo is waking up, alone, but he still feels the warmth of Rey's body lingering behind her, even if it was just a force vision.

It was a good one.


End file.
